


Welcome to the Arkham Asylum

by AkiraCassidy



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Arkham Asylum, Bottom Bruce Wayne, Brothers, Character Death, Grooming, Incest, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sick Character, Smut, Top Joker (DCU), Underage Sex, Young Bruce
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 17:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21256631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy
Summary: After the murder of his parents in front of his eyes, Bruce Wayne is taken to Arkham to be treated by PTSD. Where the joker will meet his half-brother, who campaigns to get more than the brotherly love of young Bruce.





	1. First act. Scene I: The one who was born to be happy.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bienvenido a el manicomio Arkham](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20945357) by [AkiraCassidy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy). 

> English is not my native language. I make this translation because I want to more people can read this.

The sound of the pearls whipping the damp ground in the dark alley along with the smell of blood and gunpowder was a penetrating memory in his memory. Outside it was chaos and the new justice of the people, that, the defender of the poor, the Robin Hood of modern times Arthur Fleck, the so-called Joker stood omnipotent on a lot of citizens dissatisfied with the government, with society and with destiny. The initiator of that anarchy danced on the hood of a car shattered with the city being consumed by the flames.

The boy's lips trembled and his tearful green eyes looked at the inert bodies of his parents lying lifeless on the floor, his legs trembled and he let out a cry so heartbreaking that he surely made more than one who was close cry. Since there were not enough police to contain the chaos in Gothic city, it was not found until Friday morning crouched near a trash can. It seemed distant from reality, his gaze was lost, he didn't seem really affected, he passed near the bodies and didn't even look at them. I tell the curator with great detail what happened and it didn't break at any time.

Young Bruce returned to his mansion accompanied by his faithful servant Alfred; Three long months passed without the Lord saying a word after giving his statement, he barely slept and seemed to be under the effect of a drug, did not laugh but did not cry either. At the fourth month of the death of his parents Alfred watched him run around the house laughing carrying a gun and shooting all the employees, it was a terrifying scene since if they did not react or ignore the false shot he shouted in anger that they died and forced them to throw themselves on the ground and pretend to be dead.

\- Hey Alfred! - the young man raised the toy gun to his butler, full of determination his pulse did not tremble in the least - Die!

He said firing the ball right in the man's chest and he was following the orders of his master dropped back to the ground and could hear again the laughter of the child. I should seek professional help ...

\- PTSD - said the man in white after closing the door of the child's room - Symptoms appear 1 to 6 months after the event, as you said emotional anesthesia was in the first months, now manifests itself with aggressive behavior . Regression, the fact that he stopped talking and slept little are also symptoms. Why didn't you see him before?

\- The psychologist checked him after what happened with the parents and said that we let him have a period of mourning, we thought this was his way of overcoming him.

"Well, it isn't." What kind of moron do you think is good to leave a child who saw his parents being killed in front of his eyes without help? His illness is already in a serious state - the man looked at his watch and then the man in front of him - Apparently you are not fit to take care of this child and if you stay here it will be a danger to society later. Your post-traumatic stress disorder can become worse, you saw it yourself. How old are you? 10 And he goes around crying because they don't die when he shoots them. Multiple personality, bordelinde. You could try to kill yourself. They are a lot of inept, I will return tomorrow with medication and start treating it.

"I appreciate it so much." Alfred shook the man's hand. "I thought we were doing our best."

"Well, they didn't." - concluded the man going down the stairs and looking at the horrified faces of the employees.

But he did not, he did not bring medication. Gothic city social services withdrew 10-year-old Bruce Wayne from Alfred Pennyworth. The until then guardian of the minor for negligence in his care and poor medical attention. Bruce's face on leaving the house was one of absolute happiness, he hugged the officer in his arms and began to speak cheerfully.

\- Is your gun really? - He said trying to reach the officer's weapon.

\- It is. Do you want to see her? - the man replied.

\- Yes, of course I want. Have you ever used it? Have you shot the bad guys? Should he be a policeman? ”“ The man laughed, taking the boy off the property.

\- I'll tell you more on the patrol - He said looking at the child's bright eyes.

\- We will take him to Arkham, specialized doctors will treat him and in a few years he will be reintegrated into society. - A woman dressed in a suit gave a series of papers to the butler - we have a pavilion for children only and can be attended 24/7. If you like, you can start visiting it from the second month of your stay, once you are more stable.

The patrol stopped in front of the enormous construction that was that mental institution; after what happened with the joker the economy had moved and the security situation had undoubtedly improved. The rich paid more taxes and could not get rid of that, and the new mayor really supported the people and was focusing his efforts on people with mental and marginalized problems. The best solution is always prevention, I did not want another possible joker walking the streets. The officer took the boy by the hand inside the building followed by another bunch of people.

Many men and women talked with him and after a few other analyzes reached the same conclusion.

\- You will be admitted for a while we will start with therapy and if it does not work we will start light medication. Let's not make it drug dependent, that it can deal with your disease and overcome it.

\- Bruce ... - The boy was looking lively at the photos and things in the doctor's office, he had put on one of the gowns and glasses.

\- Look at me, I'm a doctor - He said sitting down at the desk of the PhD in psychiatric medicine.

\- I see, I think you would be an excellent doctor. How about staying here from today? There are more rooms and more children you can play with. - The boy's eyes shone and a huge smile formed on his lips.

\- I will have many friends, my parents would not let me have friends - He said jumping from the chair and running to the door. The doctor took him by the hand and the room where the valuations were made was just above the main door, they walked towards the north wing where the infant zone was located. On the outside the building had a Gothic architecture, but inside it was completely remodeled with bright white tile corridors and polished marble floors. The furniture was brand new so much that the metals could serve as mirrors of how bright and clean they were.

\- Here is the common room, here the patients come to hang out, we have board games, desserts and once a month you allow us to go somewhere of interest in the city the next week we will go to the zoo. Do you like Bruce zoos? - The man shown the room spoke. There were other patients there, in good condition, they had enough staff and they really seemed to enjoy the work. Some talked cheerfully among themselves and didn't seem to have any mental illness. The nurses spoke softly to those who did seem upset and helped them take their medications. A couple of years ago Arkham was hell on earth and today it was clearly seen as a utopia.

\- Yes, I like zoos, sir.

\- On Mondays you can eat ice cream and if you take your medications well you can go with the other children to the classroom A, there is television and we have video games, but if you do not like any of that there is also a library on the third floor - the man continued until get to one of the first rooms - B-45 here you will stay Bruce we have brought this from your home, your butler said it was what you would need.

A suitcase not very large with some sweaters and some pajamas, crowning the bag a plush tyrannosaurus of a bright green with white claws, considerably large maybe 50 cm or a little more. The boy looked at the blushed toy and hid it under the covers.

\- I don't know why Alfred would send that dumb toy, I don't need it. - He said annoyedly taking the clothes out of the bag and putting it in the drawers of the bedside table. He was doing badly, the clothes were poorly fitted and the drawers were barely closing, the doctor sat on the bed and slowly patted the boy's head.

\- It's okay if you love your dinosaur, if we want someone, we must tell them. - said the man, the sun was beginning to hide - we divided the blocks by 5 rooms, the bathroom is designed for 5 people at the end of this hall. On the first floor we have the dining room when they leave at 7 to eat your dinner.

The boy nodded to the instructions and watched the man leave the room. He took the doll in his arms and hugged him.

"I love you very much, carnivorous man, sorry for saying you were a silly toy," he said to the animal, the sound of knocking on the door made him leave the tyrannosaurus on the table and go open the door. There were three children between 12 and 13 years old.

\- Why did they bring you here? - said the biggest of the 3 - Are you late? You killed someone?

\- No, None of that - he replied shaking his hands nervously - I have posttraumatic stress

\- I killed my mother and her lover - explained again the eldest had brown hair and blue eyes - My name is Anthony.

\- I am Christian, I killed dogs and threw part of the bodies to the girls in my neighborhood, once I killed one of them and left her head in the park. - pointed out the one on Anthony's left side, he was blond, he had long hair up to his shoulders and his eyes were almost black brown.

\- I cut my sister's tongue and stabbed her boyfriend - he said last his cheeks were chubby but he had a thin complexion, his hair was reddish and full of freckles all over his face and shoulders his green eyes seemed empty. - My name is Samuel.

"My name is Bruce."

\- Well Bruce, let's be friends, the guy in room 41 is late and barely knows how to speak. We hate him, right guys? - Anthony spoke

\- Yes we hate it - said the other two in unison.

\- We're going to the common room, it's too late so we can't go out to the patio. - said the elder. - It's almost time for dinner and I want to arrive early so I can choose the best food and see if I can meet the joker.

\- It's just a legend Tony is not here. - Samuel flatly denied. Bruce was taken from the wrist and dragged into the main hall.

\- Yes, I swear that I saw when they brought him, his face was painted and I could hear his laugh.

\- You're crazy, he wouldn't be here. Surely he is not even in Gothic city - Samuel explained - must be in some high security prison.

\- Who is the joker? - Bruce asked confused.

\- How can you not know him? It was he who started the revolt that brought peace to the city. It was he who gave equality to the rich and poor, he is the defender of the marginalized. - Tony said enthusiastically.

\- It was why this place stopped being a pigsty and it became good - Chris replied timidly - they don't hit us anymore and we can eat 3 times a day.

\- That guy is amazing - Wayne blinked stunned.

\- Of course it is, I hope to meet you and make me your partner - Tony fantasized.

\- Yes, we already know, hurry up, it's almost time. - The 4 children ran down the stairs to the first floor and sat at the table. It was the first time Bruce would eat together and he could talk animatedly with other children.

...

A poor devil who was passing by managed to hear everything, as if it were the answer to the greatest mystery of mankind, ran away terrified carrying the news of the newcomer to Arkham. The emotion that had accumulated in the patient's body was immeasurable, with that news the boss could now see him as someone useful and maybe even put him up.

\- Hey Arthur ... - the man hummed swinging and moving his hands nervously behind his back. The green-haired man looked stunned at the deranged man in front of the library door.

\- What did you call me? - He said without processing what the subject said.

\- That doesn't matter Arthur, I have incredible, exciting, amazing news.

\- It has to be so that you dare to call me by my name - he left the book he was reading on the desk and walked until he was facing the madman. 

\- They brought Wayne's son here ... What was his name? ¿Bruce?

\- Do not play with me - took the man by the neck and whipped him against the door by lifting him a little off the ground - you better be true or I will do a lobotomy for you to find out.

\- It ... is - the man tried to take his hands off the joker from his necks - I saw him, I swear.

\- Why would they bring it? - Said releasing the man making him fall to his knees on the floor. - Speak quickly or break your fingers.

\- Has PTSD, is in room 45 on the second floor. Most likely I am in the dining room now, if you don't believe me, go see it for yourself. ”The madman spoke almost stumbling.

The joker kicked the man who was still on the floor to take him out of the door and run down the hall of the library, he had to go down two floors of long stairs but he didn't care. He stopped dead at the entrance to the dining room and looking for him desperately with his eyes he found him quickly still had his civilian clothes on.

A bobalicona smile formed on his face. For the first time things were going as he wanted


	2. First Act. Scene II: The one who was born to be miserable.

Arthur did not eat with the other patients, since he had arrived he spent long hours in the library reading about anything that was put in front of him, he had become a Mendeleev in chemical compounds and reactions.

“If Arthur had had access to education since he was younger, he could have been an excellent chemist. Maybe he would have found the cure for AIDS. - said the psychiatrist who treated the man.

Despite not taking his medications, he discovered the origin of his illness and in recent months he could suppress it almost completely. Since he received enough food and was forced to do at least half an hour a day of exercise his physical complexion had improved considerably.

\- If everything continues to be the same in 2 years we can reintegrate it into society. I want to get a college education scholarship to do a master's degree in pharmaceutical chemistry - Arthur's psychiatrist spoke in front of the mayor and the other doctors. - Many of the patients who are here will be reintegrated and will become more productive people than those who are sane.

Not only chemistry, mechanics or psychology. He knew how to really make people laugh and could behave like a gentleman of high society. General knowledge books, joke books. I had even read the biography of great comedians. Without bragging, he had gotten involved with some of the nurses applying techniques he had read in some books.

\- Do you think it is wise to give all these tools to a sociopath? I mean being a poor ignorant managed to cause so much chaos - The mayor nodded to the prosecutor's statements - it would be like giving a manic lighter a lighter in front of a pile of straw and hoping he doesn't burn it.

\- It will not be, in the last 2 months he has improved a lot, he contained his laughter tics in addition to that he no longer seems like an inmate anymore, he goes around helping nurses with patients and teaches basic mathematics to children. - Alexandra took out a folder full of sheets - you can see the opinions of those who attend to him, he was only a victim of the circumstances, if we manage to take him on the right track we will have a banner for all the sick. It will be the motivation for all these people to improve.

Usually the patients did not go out to the patio, they were rather the children you want to run around and play around. Arthur combed his hair back, shaved his beard and that made him look considerably young. 27 years old and now leading a healthy lifestyle seemed 25 maximum. He went out the front door and looked at the boy he was looking for. It was the end of October and the trees had already moved all their leaves, another 3 children were with Bruce and seemed to play hide and seek. A boy smaller than the others had long black hair like that of a girl walking very slowly back to the building, he still had long meters to reach his destination and had a disability when walking.

\- Take off your asshole - the biggest boy with brown hair ran past the trembling jet and pushed him to a pile of leaves that were stacked in the grass. The other 3 including Wayne's son started laughing and ran to make fun of the child.

\- Now you are where you belong rubbish - said the blond who held his hair in a ponytail.

\- Yes idiot, get up - the colorado mocked. - You too laugh Bruce or pity this unfortunate.

\- Of course I do not pity this late - said to approach and spit at the youngest, Arthur stayed on the last step and watched what happened.

\- We're going to kick him to see if this trash speaks once. - said the main abuser. The woman in the boardroom called those present to witness the scene.

\- Come see this - said the psychiatrist and both the mayor and prosecutors approached the window, she was sure that Arthur would do something to prevent abuse. When the children began to kick the youngest the joker ran down the stairs and taking the biggest one from the union of the arms to the torso he lifted him.

"Boys don't hit me - I get to formulate the youngest - we ... friends."

\- What are you playing? - Said watching the other shiver in the middle of the trash - To kick your friend? It was a very popular game when I went to high school.

The other 3 stopped short of their work, since Fleck was not made up could easily go through a guard or a doctor.

\- You - I point to the redhead - lie on the leaves is your turn to be kicked. Everyone will have their chance so don't eat cravings.

\- We don't want to play that anymore. - Chris said hiding behind Bruce - We'll go hide and seek but Michael can't play.

The green-haired man left the abuser on the floor but still held his shoulder.

\- Before they leave, I want to ask you for something - he held out his hand to the jet that was still being made ball on the leaves and he managed to barely stand up. - Apologize to your partner or let him spit and kick them.

The other 4 children looked at each other doubtfully.

\- I'm so sorry Michael - Said Bruce finally.

\- What do you regret? - Fleck asked.

\- We are sorry to have hit you, it will not happen again - Samuel said. - We promise.

\- Well guys go play - Arthur picked up the boy and shook his clothes - Did they hurt you?

Asked helping the infant to walk inside the asylum, he shook his head and his trembling hands together.

\- Do you want to go back to your room? - Asked to receive a nod in response.

\- There is his fiscal response, he did not know we were seeing him. Now he is a good man - the doctor proudly boasted.

\- I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, I hate him - Anthony bit his fingernail boiling in anger - all adults always pay attention to Michael for being a damn retard, it's just a burden should die.

His anger stopped in his tracks and as if a great idea had crossed his mind he looked excitedly at the other children.

\- I know how we will strengthen our brotherhood, it will be like in the movies. A blood pact ...

\- Do you want me to bring something to cut us? - said the redhead.

\- Not our blood stupid, his - the chestnut pointed to the youngest child who was walking hard inside the building. - We will be brothers, this will make us best friends. Forever. Are we all inside?

The only thing Bruce managed to hear was best friends forever.

\- Yes, let's do it! - Wayne said.

\- Yes, the new one is in me too - Chris said.

\- This forces me to enter also so I have no choice - Samuel finished.

A smile full of crooked teeth formed in the brown-haired boy's mouth.

Arthur returned to the library again, leaving the child in the comfort of his room in charge of some nurses. He sat in front of what was now his favorite chair and continued reading.

The children ran for a long time until the sun set. For Arthur while he was entertaining, time passed very quickly. The nurses took the food to the third floor and only went out to spend a little more than half an hour in the gym in the mornings. 

\- Arthur - the woman left the tray with food on a table not far from the man - we will start to raise the calories you eat and you should go more time to do physical activity.

\- Thinking also makes me burn calories - Said the man.

\- I know, this morning the mayor and the magistrates were here and discussed about you.

\- What did they say?.

\- That in two years you can be reinstated, Alexandra expects you to get a scholarship to do a master's degree in chemistry.

\- She hadn't told me about that ...

\- She has high hopes for you, Arthur and me too ... - The woman squeezed the edge of her skirt and looked away - hoped we could get engaged and maybe get married when you get out of here.

The man's astonished face was incredible, he would never have expected such a statement from a female before. Unfortunately he had other plans and marrying that woman was not one of them.

\- What if I can't be reinstated? - He said looking sadly at the woman - I don't want you to wait for an unstable man all your life, you're young and beautiful. I'm sick, I don't want you to live waiting for something I don't know if I can give you.

\- Arthur ... I ... - his eyes filled with tears and he ran clinging to the man. - You're right, we should enjoy our stay together here and now.

He sat the woman on his lap and hugged her, the women were soft, his skin, his body. They always smelled good, stroked the nurse's blond hair. And gently kiss her lips.

\- You better come back down - she stroked her cheek and left the room in silence.

Fleck got up from his chair and looked at the clock on the wall, it was barely past 9 pm. There were cameras only in the halls and rooms of adults. Since some guards profited with videos of children stripping or taking baths. They were forbidden to record in those areas. He went down to the second floor, met some guards who greeted him; the patients who were more stable had their rooms on the first floor. He started counting rooms from the end of the stairs.

\- One, two, three, four, five - that was Wayne's room. I look out the small window at the door and saw the boy sitting on the bed hugging a plush animal. He knocked on the door and the boy jumped in fright. The green-haired man greeted the boy and making sure that no vigilante came into the room. -Hello Little Friend.

\- Hello sir ... - said the boy - Is that what happened to Michael?

\- Don't tell me sir, my name is Arthur. And it's not for that boy - He approached the bed and sat in front of him - I came to see you.

\- To me? - he asked looking at the man.

\- Yes I expected you to remember me - put his right hand on his left sleeve and pulled a wand, of those typical blacks. He took it from one end and began hitting it with his hand. Then give it to the child and that it became soft and folded ...

\- I remember, - His eyes shone and the man took the wand, moving it again and turning it into a bouquet of flowers. - Alfred didn't let me keep the flowers last time.

\- On that occasion we could not talk much Bruce, I am your family - he said looking at the infant came closer to him gently touching his knee - We ar brothers, Bruce and as such I will always be with you.

\- Siblings? Do I have more family?

\- Yes, that day I went to tell you, our father wanted us to be together and take care of you as an older brother, but that butler went against the will of our father Bruce and did not allow us to see each other.

\- Alfred? Why? Why would he do something like that?

\- Because he was in love with my mother and hoped I would hate my father and you, but I could never do that. You are my family and I love you. ”Arthur hugged the boy and he let himself cry.

\- He had been so alone, Arthur. - He held on to the older man with wet cheeks of tears - Please I don't want to be alone anymore, it's very sad.

\- I know you are sad to lose your parents, I am also very sad.

\- Before that I was sad too, they weren't. The employees didn't love me - I continued crying - They always abandoned me.

\- I'm not going to leave you Bruce, I love you - he stroked the boy's back and sat him on his lap. - I wanted to get out of here as quickly as possible to go looking for you.

He gasped trying to calm down.

\- Why are you here?

\- Because I did some things that bad people didn't like, I'll tell you a secret if you promise to keep it.

\- Yes, I promise - the boy nodded.

\- Well then ... - He approached the infant's ear and whispered - I am the Joker.

\- Tony was right, you're here - He said stunned - you're amazing.

The older man laughed slowly.

\- That you tell me so directly takes me by surprise, but it's too late and I have to go.

\- You can't sleep with me, being here scares me.

\- I can't, I have to go back to my room and if the guards see me here they will be very angry.

\- Why would they do it?

\- Because they don't understand that I love you very much and I want to stay with you.

\- But you do tell her ...

\- Still they wouldn't understand. I have to retire Bruce. You can find me early in the library tomorrow.

\- If you leave I will not be able to sleep, here it is scary. - Arthur watched the boy tremble and rose from the bed.

\- Close your eyes, I will make a spell so that I no longer fear you. - The boy obeyed and he closed, he dropped his back to the bed. Fleck wrapped him up and put the doll in the boy's arms, stroked his hair and slowly kissed his fountain.

He ran his hand down the boy's cheek and gently taking his chin he parted his reddish lips and kissed him. He moved his mouth very gently against the child's and then moved away from it.

\- This is a special spell only for the people you love. I wouldn't do it with anyone but you, Bruce, because I love you so much. - The boy smiled excitedly and nodded in response - See you tomorrow, sleep well.

The villain finished to go out the door. Strangely that night the youngest of Wayne's children could really fall asleep.


	3. First Act. Scene III: Those who were born to be spectators

\- Why didn't you come see me at the library? I was waiting for you - Arthur was sitting on the other side of the bed looking at the young man.

\- I went with the other boys to look for you but a man did not let us pass - Bruce's green eyes looked reddish with tears. - He even hit Samuel and pushed me.

Arthur clenched his fist, burying his fingernails in his palm, blood boiling. I knew who had been on duty that day and tomorrow would make sure that the unfortunate paid to have touched Bruce.

\- But it didn't hurt you, right? - The green-haired man took the boy by the shoulders and checked him with his eyes.

\- I'm fine, it didn't hurt me. It only scared me a little. ”The boy sought refuge in the older man's arms, climbing into his lap. - I'll go tomorrow, I promise.

\- Did the spell work? - He said kissing the child's cheek.

\- He did - the boy closed his eyes and held onto Arthur's sleeves - I didn't wake up until too late ...

The infant blinked drowsily.

\- I want you to sleep with me Arthur ... -

\- Maybe later my friend.

\- When is it later?

\- Very soon - he kissed his lips again and laid him on the mattress, Fleck left the bed of the youngest and left. Patience was a virtue of wise men; He had to be patient and so he could have anything outside the child without his objection.

He could perfectly abuse him the first day but I hope and he would wait for what was necessary for the infant to love him so sickly that if he asked him to take his eyes out and give them to him he would do it without hesitation.

Very early in the morning before the coach arrived at the gym, he walked around the room looking at the other patients.

\- Who was standing guard outside the library yesterday? - asked the man with the green hair.

\- It was Eddy, sir - answered a somewhat distant voice.

\- Was it you Eddy? - walked to the bald man and looked at him

\- Yes sir.

\- I'm going to tell everyone something since we're here, the boy with brown hair and green eyes is strictly forbidden, his name is Bruce. - He saw the men look at each other and after that nod in response - If anyone comes up with the brilliant idea of touching him, looking at him or even breathing near him I will do things so terrible that they will beg his god that mate. Did you understand

\- Yes! - they shouted in unison.

\- Your Eddy ... - took the man by the back of the neck and looked into his eyes, he tensed trembling and without sobbing thick tears fell from his eyes - Hey, hey! Don't cry, you didn't know this information, you were just doing your job right?

\- Yes sir.

\- That's why I'm going to be pious with you - He walked with the man to the window. The room was on the third floor - Throw yourself out the window, if you survive, I will forget what happened. Yes no, well ... you were a good subordinate.

\- Sir, but you said you would be pious ...

\- I am, do you prefer to break your limbs with a dumbbell? - The man swallowed hard, he had been a fool to think that this unfortunate madman would not retaliate against him. He looked around for help but many only looked away, no one was stupid enough to challenge the Joker.

\- No sir, I don't want that. - The man took a few steps back and got into a car to throw himself against the window, shattering it and falling fully into the front yard where the children played.

\- Today we will not exercise - said Arthur and left the room hearing the desperate screams of nurses and guards in the courtyard. The cause of death was stipulated as suicide.

Fleck returned to the library and a little later, as he had promised, Bruce timidly opened the door of the room and went looking for the older man. Finally he had read it in one of the farthest chairs of the place.

The boy settled on Arthur's legs and talked long and hard about the things they liked. It was the first time Wayne's son felt truly loved.

...

A month had passed exactly since Bruce arrived in Arkham, his joker's night visits to the infant's room had been daily, at this time he noticed some things. The first was that the hallway in rooms 41-45 did not have a guard or at least he had not seen it.

He used to leave the library a little after 9 pm and left Bruce's piece almost midnight. In the last month he had not run into any guard but he knew there was, a man named Oscar W. It was he who signed the reports of the nightly activities.

While watching over children would not be the most complicated task in the world, some madman could sneak into the room of any of the infants and take advantage of them. As he did for example.

On that occasion he looked inside the rooms through the small window at the door. A boy with Down syndrome playing, the one named Michael, the redhead who had dead fish eyes reading a book sitting on his bed, the blond with long hair was already sleeping, his cute little brother sitting at the table writing something. He would die if it were a love letter for him and he finally found what he was looking for.

He remembered that boy well, Bruce used to talk a lot about him, his name was Anthony, Arthur had thought "a madman could abuse some child" he did not think he would be the man in charge of ensuring their safety, which now He found himself pushing brutally against the infant of brown hair making him whimper.

The rooms of the adults were soundproofed, since there were some who suffered from night terrors and woke up the other sick, but now I had also discovered that the area of the infants was mute. While it was true that the boy had his face and eyes full of tears did not seem to be an abused child since he was riding the man and did not struggle with him.

It wasn't like he didn't care about the other children, but now he had information that could help him if he was surprised in Bruce's room. He knocked on the door twice and then entered.

\- What are you doing little friend? - He said to the boy, he hid the sheet behind his body and looked at the Joker with his face flushed.

\- Nothing - I hesitate to look away from the major.

\- I saw you write something. - said

\- It's a secret - Wayne finally confessed like a tomato.

\- And you can't tell me? - Fleck approached the boy pinking his nose, he denied. - Not even for a kiss?

He took the chestnut's shoulder and kissed him slowly. The boy denied again.

\- Not even for two kisses? - Arthur knelt on the floor and bruce took advantage of that action to hide the sheet of paper under a book. The green-eyed man stroked the boy's hair and holding the child's neck; He kissed him again but this time for longer. He simply joined his lips and moved them slowly against the child's mouth. This one again denied - what if I give you an adult kiss?

\- I can't tell you yet - the boy played with his fingers.

\- When can you tell me? - stroked the infant's face.

\- If you give me an adult kiss I will tell you - Arthur went from blackmail to being blackmailed, a smile formed on his lips.

\- Well, that's a breakthrough ... - He took the child's hand and guided him to the edge of the bed where he took a seat. The Joker got to his knees in front of the child again to be at his height, held with both hands the child's arms, kissed him. This time the kiss seemed totally different, he didn't move his lips softly, he was more violent taking Bruce's sighs.

When the child gasped for air, the elder used to caress the interior of the infant's oral cavity with his tongue, pushed the child against the mattress holding on his forearms to leave this mobility space. The boy held his back from the green-haired man. Bruce groaned when the joker stroked his ear taking it between his fingers.

\- Breathe through your nose - said the man giving space to the child to breathe, he nodded blushing, breathing fast and licked his lips trying to get close to Arthur's mouth - Do you want me to kiss you again?

The boy nodded in response.

\- Tomorrow I will tell you the whole secret - he said remembering his promise, Fleck put his arm around the infant's narrow waist and kissed him again; on this occasion Bruce opened his lips from the beginning and timidly tried to touch the older man's with his tongue. Arthur stroked the boy's hair and gently pulled it causing the boy to escape a couple of sighs. The young man turned on the bed and squeezed the man's clothes. The Joker moved away from the child again giving him space, and continued kissing the child giving short intervals for him to recover the lost air.

Arthur pulled his tongue from the boy's mouth, kissed his cheek and then bit the lobe of his ear, the sound that came out of Bruce made the man with the green hair shudder completely, joined his lips in a more heated kiss shutting the moans of the infant in his mouth.

\- I have to go back to my room Bruce - the boy nodded blushing on the bed with his chest moving irregularly, he squeezed his sheets looking for the support of something.

\- I'll see you tomorrow - said the chestnut man watching the man get up and put on his clothes. In Fleck's pants his limb throbbed hard like a rock. He tried to calm down since it was not yet plausible to arrive later with Wayne. He left a chaste kiss on the boy's lips and went out the door thinking of anything that made him forget Bruce's erotic face when he was kissed.

Bruce breathed through his mouth for air, this kind of kisses made his knees tremble and have a warm sensation in the middle of his legs, he felt very good when his tongue touched that of the other man and when he slowly pulled him by the hair. He touched his lips remembering the older man's touch and thought fleetingly that he would feel better if Arthur touched other parts of his body. He looked at the clock on the wall and slowly getting out of bed, looked for the sheet under the book and left his room to Samuel's room.

As soon as he crossed the threshold of the door, behind him came Anthony, Chris was sitting yawning as it seemed he was just waking up.

\- They have all things - said the elder chestnut. The other 3 nodded in response. - Let's go then.

\- Who were you kissing with? - Anthony asked Bruce, he opened his eyes in fright and quickly shook his head. - Don't pretend dementia, your lips are swollen.

\- Eh ... I ... well ... - He tried to respond nervously the ojiverde

\- You do not have to tell me if you do not want - said the elder sympathetically.

The 4 children walked slowly to the room marked number 41 and went into it, Michael lay asleep in his bed without being aware of what awaited him. Bruce left 5 sheets of drawings on the bedside table and then returned to open the door.

\- Take your underwear out of the drawers - Samuel ordered Chris, he obeyed and making a small ball with the garment, they approached the bed of the other child; they clenched her cheeks and filled her mouth with her own underpants.

The infant who had a motor disability struggled uselessly to release the grip of the other two once he woke up completely, one of them, Samuel had taken him by the hair and dragged him out of bed, while the second Anthony held his legs To prevent him from kicking.

He was dragged before Bruce's stunned gaze down the hall to the bathroom they shared.

\- Undress - said the redhead throwing his victim inside one of the bathroom cubicles, everyone obeyed leaving their clothes next to the entrance door. Anthony now only in his underwear went to Michael and looked at him.

\- Did they bring the case? - he asked, to which Chris passed the white cover of Michael's pillow. The chestnut circled the youngest's neck and held one side. - Take the other side.

He told Chris and he obeyed, Michael was shaking and uselessly trying to say a word, to beg for mercy. But the makeshift gag prevented him.

\- You are a garbage, you are worth more than alive and we are going to kill you so that you are no longer a burden for everyone - he said to pull one side of the cloth and watched the boy run out of air, the younger boy tried to push the older than he was riding on his chest, and then he finally stopped fighting.

\- He died? - Chris asked.

\- No, he just fainted - Samuel spoke in that boring tone he always had, approached his partner's body, extended both his arms and jumped down right in the forearm, splitting the number in two and also causing the child to wake up . He circled the body and repeated the process on the remaining arm. The cloth in the jet's mouth prevented him from making more noise than necessary.

"Break your head against the floor," said the brunette to Bruce.

\- Eh? - the boy asked stunned.

\- What did you not hear? I said to break your skull against the fucking floor! - replied the boy annoyed - or is it that you no longer want to be our friend?

Wayne looked at his partner's pleading eyes, he had no motivation to do such barbarity, but Anthony did not and the others would no longer be his friends and he didn't want to be alone.

Huge tears descended from Michael's eyes as Bruce took him by the hair. The other 3 got to their knees around the target and watched the eyelet rise to the jet's chest and lift his contemporary's head to whip it hard against the ground.

Michael groaned at each blow since they were not strong enough to break the bone.

\- WHY DON'T YOU DIE?! - Shouted with a mixture of despair and anger Bruce. His jaw trembled and angered, he took the head of the other infant with both hands and stamped it against the tiled floor of the bathroom. The sound that the child's skull made when it broke was such that it took Wayne out of his reverie and stopped shaking.

The floor, the hands and legs of both him and the other 3 abusers were stained by the warm blood of the lifeless child beneath Bruce.

"Being complicit in this crime, having his hands stained with the same blood, he officially declared us the best friends in the world forever and ever," Anthony declared proudly and began to laugh as he hugged the others. - You're amazing Bruce, for a moment I thought you really didn't want to be our friend and you would leave us.

"That doesn't matter anymore, I knew Bruce was going to do it because he's a great guy." Samuel spoke slowly as he always did, using that boring tone. - We should take a shower and get dressed to return to our rooms, your boyfriend should not take long to wake up.

The disgusted face that the chestnut made when mention was made of his supposed partner totally disengaged with the usual expressions of his face.

"He just let me use my ass when I need something from him, like my mother did with those men, don't call him my boyfriend, it's disgusting." - He pointed out going to the other cubicle to use the shower, an action that the other 3 repeated. They dried their bodies and dressed. In their rooms they went to bed and snuggled to sleep.

Despite such cruel action Wayne slept soundly that night, until morning came and was taken out of his room by worried nurses who took him to the room where there was television and video games.

Wanting to prevent infants in recovery from seeing that slaughtered corpse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I'm writing the chapter 4. please be waiting for it.


	4. Second act. Scene I: He's saying he's crazy to see me.

Arthur stumbling down the stairs, that sense of loss had only been experienced once before, when his mother had been taken to the hospital. He knocked on the door of the room and watched Wayne hug his plush doll.  
Fleck was as hypnotized to the child and dropping to his knees he surrounded him with his arms.  
\- Thank God. - Arthur hugged the child and kissed the front - Thanks to heaven you are well, I heard from the other inmates that a child had been killed in blocks B and I thought it could have been you. I was so worried.  
Bruce clung to the older man could feel the fear of loss in each of the adult's words, took Arthur's face in his small hands and gave him a short kiss on the lips.  
Why don't I have something like that? He wondered clenching teeth annoying Anthony, he had more time there, why Bruce who had just arrived already had someone who loved him? Why didn't he have someone who almost reached the edge of tears worried about his health?  
\- I'm fine - Bruce stroked the elder's green hair as he continued to hold on to him. Arthur separated from the boy when he heard the door open.  
\- Oh, Arthur you are here - the hospital director crossed the threshold followed by some policemen.  
\- Yes, I've become friends with these kids. I came to see how they were, but I have to go. Alexandra awaits me. - Arthur got up from the floor and walked to the door.  
\- Arthur seems very good to us, we want to ask the children some routine questions. You know, normal.  
...  
\- I already told you that I didn't hear anything, I was sleeping. - Anthony crossed his arms in front of the investigator.  
\- The other children identified you as the main abuser. - the man counterattacked.  
\- Yes, but we were getting along. After what happened with Arthur, we were able to overcome resentment and make friends. - the chestnut excused himself.  
...  
\- I was drawing some drawings and I fell asleep a little after 10pm, will you punish me for that? Bedtime is at 9pm I know, but I didn't realize. - Chris played with his fingers and while thick tears fell from his eyes he rubbed his cheeks trying to clean them.  
\- Nerd. None of that, I just want to know if you heard anything. - Question the officer. The boy denied cleaning the snot with the back of his hand.  
...  
"Me, uh, well, me." - Samuel moved his bare feet nervously, his face turned red as his hair. - A few days ago I found a dirty magazine ...  
He said rubbing his thighs and looking at the man in front of him.  
\- I, I was checking it a little last night and felt warm between my legs. - He looked at the uniformed man with an insane innocence, his face red and his lips moist and swollen from sucking them. That was just a misleading vision because most of the children who were there had been abused by stepparents or people close to their family, there was not at least a hint of innocence in their small bodies. "There were people doing adult things ..." The boy shook his hands nervously and looked away touching his chest as he continued talking. - You must think that I wanted to see women with large breasts, but it is not so, I was seeing the way they enjoyed having that inside them ...  
The officer swallowed thickly as he watched the infant roll over the chair, rubbed his hundred and closed his eyes, and after that he looked at the boy, he was not that kind of sick man who liked children, but these unbalanced brats had something that He called to put his hands on him.  
Watching him roll over the chair stroking his chest shamelessly, the elder stood up and took the boy by the shoulder to look him in the eye.  
\- Is the interview over? - The director burst into the room, opening the door abruptly. The officer took his hands off the infant and backed away quickly looking at the older man. Children should go with their doctors to therapy.  
"Yes, Mr. Stone, I'm done. I don't want to interview anyone else." - The agent of the law took his belongings and left distressed of the enclosure.  
The director watched the strange scene and followed the officer until Arkham left.  
\- Is that man your lover? - Tony spoke to Bruce who was sitting in a small chair watching television.  
\- What? - He asked back since he hadn't heard the question.  
\- I asked you: is Arthur your lover?  
\- Oh? That, well. I do not know.  
\- How can you not know?  
\- What do lovers do?  
\- They kiss. - Samuel adjusted his clothes and sat down next to Bruce. - My sister and her boyfriend did it whenever they saw each other.  
\- They hug and hold hands. - Christian left the lay people on the floor and joined the conversation. - It was what I was doing with my girlfriend.  
\- Did you have a girlfriend? But if you're a damn crazy person. - Anthony looked incredulous at the blond.  
\- Not one, many. - I reaffirm the boy with the ponytail.  
\- Well ... then yes, we are lovers, we do those things. - Bruce replied remembering the way he and arthur kissed.  
\- - No no no no. Wait, if they really are lovers they must have sex. - Anthony concluded the conversation, the other two deliberated and then nodded in confirmation.  
\- sex? - The child's face was colored red and looked incredulous at the older boy. The doctor returned by opening the door.  
\- Go to my room at night and I'll explain. - The doctor took one of the infants by the shoulders and led them out of the room.  
Due to the incident with Michael, the children had spent the entire day with psychologists and nurses, when the night came and with the crime scene clean, the children were taken to other blocks of rooms to bathe, giving exactly 9 the hall lights were turned off and Mr. Stone took a seat at the end of the hall.  
As he used to do every night Arthur left the library and his surprise was great when he saw the director of the insane as a guard in that place.  
\- director Benjamin What are you doing here so late? - the inmate said in a friendly tone.  
\- The guard who took care of this corridor is under investigation and until he is acquitted or imprisoned I will take his place, we cannot hire someone else. - The man under his book and replied to Arthur, Bruce who watched from the privacy of his room took advantage of the fact that the director was being distracted and sneaked into his room Anthony, Arthur looked at the small run and only for a second his eyes crossed.  
\- I could help and monitor. - The man offered.  
\- No, no, you should focus on your treatment, the nurses and your psychiatrist tell me that you have improved a lot. We are very proud of you Arthur. - said the doctor.  
\- It's all thanks to you, you have no idea how grateful I am to you, but if you feel tired and want help, don't hesitate to ask me.  
\- I will Arthur, thank you very much. - The man shook the patient's hand and he turned to go to the first floor. He clenched his teeth annoying. How long would it be? I couldn't get into Bruce's room during those days and that really made him annoying.  
He opened the door of his room with a kick and since he was already in the exclusive rooms for almost recovered patients he could do the tantrum he wanted inside that room because he was not monitored with security cameras.  
\- I could bring Bruce here - he thought closing the door and dropping to bed - No, how will I get him out of his room? ... but if I bring him here before bedtime, no, that doctor doesn't an idiot he must pass the children's list. He could wait for him to fall asleep and enter Bruce's room, but as he would leave, he must also look inside the rooms.  
The man ruffled his annoyed hair and checked his own room with his eyes.  
\- I could get into the closet of Bruce's room, but again the same problem I can't spend the night there yet. - He turned the room several times and looked at the air conditioning duct on the ceiling. - Where is the air conditioner in Bruce's room?  
The man closed his eyes and tried to remember, he had not seen him on any of the walls or on the ceiling of the room. I couldn't be behind the closet so I had two possibilities. That it was covered by the bed or behind the nightstand. Tomorrow I would come in and check what its exact location was. He took off his shoes and went to bed to have 8 hours of restful sleep.  
The next day after checking the rooms on the second floor, he realized that the air conditioning grill was on the wall where the head of the bed was attached. He sat down in his favorite armchair in the library and as he did every day the blond nurse came in carrying a tray of food.  
\- What is the menu today? Harleen  
\- Today we have chicken and potatoes, your favorite. “The blonde left the tray on the desk. - I talked to the cook to prepare it today.  
The woman of blue eyes rose to the patient's legs and stroking her hair began to kiss her face.  
\- Lately you haven't called me to your room ... - she whispered. - Is it that you don't like me anymore?  
"Of course I like you, I like you very much." - He took the woman by the waist and kissed her lips. - Do not hesitate for a moment.  
I had really lost interest in Harleen, it's not as if she had stopped being beautiful, she was, she was beautiful more than any other woman, she had a beauty even greater than that of the television actresses, and best of all she was madly in love with him. In these last days due to the so insane obsession that he had grown inside for which his half brother was very possibly his desire moved only around the infant and it was very possible that he only achieved an erection thinking of little Wayne. Since having the soft and voluptuous nurse rubbing against him did not feel excited in the least.  
The huge library door made that characteristic sound when closed and a few steps approached slowly to where he was. Perhaps one of his subjects, he thought, even doctors and nurses played before entering. But it wasn't any of these.  
Dressed in the characteristic psychiatric uniform, white cotton pants and short-sleeved shirt, he wore the brown trench coat he had when they met. He looked with a clear disgusted face at Harleen who left Arthur's lap and passed by the infant without looking at him.  
\- Are you cheating on me with that woman? - He released annoyed when the nurse left the room. The astonished face of the green-haired man was worthy of a photograph. Wayne walked annoyingly hitting his little feet hard against the ground trying to make the greatest possible impact.  
\- What? - Fleck replied. - Of course not.  
\- Why was I sitting on your legs? - He said putting his fists on his waist and looking very upset at him. - Only I can sit on your legs.  
He went up to take the place that the blonde had left and took the clown by the shoulders looking into his eyes.  
\- Are you sleeping with her? - said the infant boiling in rage.  
\- How do you know what that means?  
\- Anthony explained it to me, and if we are lovers, you have no right to see someone other than me. I totally forbid it. - How could he have omitted it ?, that boy was in treatment, was that then Bruce's true personality? Was it a combination of the influence of those rare children, of him and of the therapy that was already beginning to work? The Bruce who saw the second day was a scared, traumatized puppy and innocence and pure fear were in his eyes. This was not that child, this was a rabid dog, willing to bite you at any time. Maybe that was always Wayne's true face, I say he was alone and scared his reaction to something of such caliber was normal, the odd thing would have been for him to behave like this from the beginning; maybe he was always just a spoiled rich man and tantrum, maybe prepotent and arrogant who shouted at the employees because they did not play with him and made disasters just to see them clean ... - Arthur are you listening to me? I told you that you are forbidden to see that woman again.  
\- What else did Anthony tell you?  
\- Oh, that's right, I had something else to tell you. - took Arthur's face between his hands. - Why haven't we had sex? Is it because you sleep with that woman?  
\- What? Why? How do you know what that means?  
\- Answer what I'm asking you! She was your girlfriend!? That doesn't matter, I am your girlfriend now and I don't want you to see her anymore, I hate her. - He took the major by the collar of the shirt and squeezing this annoying in every word that came out of his mouth. Fleck took his wrists and stopped the assault on his person. He let out a sigh and took the child's hands leaving a kiss on their backs.  
\- I am not doing such a thing. - He said looking Bruce in the eye. - I never went out with her, she is a psychiatry intern and can only do her service as a nurse, she was interested in my case and that's why she talks to me. She is not the one who treats me, but I somehow help her by letting her study me.  
\- Why was I sitting on your legs?  
\- Because her dog died yesterday and she is also human, she asked me to hug her and I did it. We are friends, he attended me since I came here and talked to me as a normal person.  
\- I don't want you to see her again, maybe you don't like her, but I don't know if she likes you.  
\- That's irrelevant Bruce, whether or not he has those feelings are not reciprocated. I only love you.  
\- Anthony asked me yesterday if we were dating ... - The infant's body finally relaxed and he dropped into the elder's lap taking Arthur's hand in his. - I did not know what to answer, so they told me what things the bride and groom did and we do almost all but one, we kissed, we held hands and hugged each other besides that I love you, and you me, but we have not had sex still.  
\- Bruce, although what you tell me are characteristics of a courtship, not all of them have to always be done. We are dating because we love each other everything comes with time.  
\- How much time do you have to spend?  
\- I do not know. Enough.  
\- More than enough has already happened for me.  
\- Bruce. - He kissed the boy's faces and looked at him. - I want to sleep with you as much as you do ...  
\- But ... What is the but Arthur ?, Do not you love me? You do not like me? Do you want me to be a woman?  
\- It's none of that, they are a cluster of situations. I really want to do it, but I can't go to your room because the director watches the hall, we can't do it here because the first time it will be very complicated ...  
\- Let's go to your room now. - interrupted the child. Fleck pulled his hair desperately, he had waited for this, he really wished he wanted to put it against the desk right now and penetrate it hard, watch him writhe in pain and hear his whining become moans of pleasure. If God existed, he was being cruel to him by treating him in this way, delivering the infant on a silver platter, but without letting him take some of the pleasures he could offer.  
\- I'll do my best to go to your room tonight. Okay? Now go back to your activities.  
\- Give me a kiss and I'll leave. - The child leaned on his knees and being at the height of the elder put his hands between the green hair and joined his lips in a kiss. Taking Arthur totally by surprise, he opened his lips and pushed his tongue into the older man's mouth, controlling the rhythm of the kiss, he gasped and kissed the older man with even more passion, opening his mouth as much as possible and brushing his tongues, sucking and biting. The lips of the greatest man. In the future, perhaps not far away, he would be pushed by Bruce, because despite being a minor he had taken the dominant role on this occasion and frankly he was excited by the idea of being submitted by the minor. But now he would be the one to take the baton of the asset at least until Wayne was older and more experienced.  
Arthur took the boy by the hair and kissed his thin neck hearing him sigh and shudder, with his free hand he stroked his back with special emphasis on his ears as he had noticed that the infant liked to be touched in that place.  
\- Arthur please let's do it now.  
“You told me that if I kissed you, you would wait until night…  
\- But I want to do it.  
\- Wait a little more.  
\- I've already waited a lot. - He said to come back and eat the older man's mouth. His legs were shaking and his body felt very hot. - Arthur I ...  
The elder took the infant in his arms and lifted him by pushing him against the back of the chair, held him tightly by the waist and pressed his throbbing limb against the infant's back.  
―Bruce, go out and do your activities and see you at night if you are still here, I will do it by force and hurt you. Go and see you later.  
The child shuddered at the blow against the cushioned surface.  
\- You have to go or I'll go find you. - Wayne warned with shaky legs and walked to the door. Arthur dropped into his chair and, after catching his breath a little, he looked for a flashlight among the cachivaches he had stored and returned to his room, removed the cover of the air conditioner and went into the ducts. He had until 9 to find his way to young Wayne's room.


End file.
